mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree
|music = Daniel Ingram (songs) |released = October 1, 2016 (Netflix) November 1, 2016 (DVD/Blu-ray) Additional releases: }} |runtime = 73 minutes |studio = Hasbro Studios DHX Media |distributed = Netflix (online streaming) Shout! Factory (home media) |songs = TBA}} My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree is the upcoming fourth installment in the Equestria Girls spin-off film franchise, following My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, and Friendship Games.__TOC__ Development and production "Legend of Everfree" was first mentioned in a Hasbro 2016 Entertainment Plan presentation in August 2015, including an image of new character Gloriosa Daisy. The fourth Equestria Girls installment was further teased by Rainbow Rocks co-director and Friendship Games director Ishi Rudell. When asked on Twitter if "we might get more #EquestriaGirls media of any kind", Rudell replied "Yup, there's a pretty good chance..." During a keynote presentation at MIPJunior 2015, Hasbro Studios president Stephen Davis confirmed that a fourth Equestria Girls film was in development at the time. The concept of the film was first hinted at the Spielwarenmesse International Toy Fair Nürnberg. "Legends of Equestria Girls" is similar in title to the WeLoveFine art print "Legends of Equestria". On June 14, 2016, Paulina Raczyło Facebook posted " " " " " " with an earlier screenshot of this film at SDI Media Polska, Sun Studio; Archived. on June 16, 2016, said post Archived. became unavailable. Production on Legend of Everfree started "before FG was fully finished" and lasted for a "little over a year and a half". The film was officially completed on August 18, 2016. Summary From Hasbro, Inc. "When Camp Everfree is in danger of closing down, the MY LITTLE PONY EQUESTRIA GIRLS use their newfound super abilities and throw a Crystal Gala fundraiser to show their support and help save camp!" From Hasbro.com "When goes on a trip to Camp Everfree, they’re surprised to find a magical force is causing strange things to happen around camp. With the help of the Mane 6 and especially , Twilight Sparkle must confront the dark 'Midnight Sparkle' within herself and embrace her newfound magical abilities to save the camp." Cast *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle and Midnight Sparkle *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer and Twilight's singing voice *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity and Vice Principal Luna *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Enid-Raye Adams as Gloriosa Daisy *Brian Doe as Timber Spruce *Nicole Oliver as Principal Celestia *Vincent Tong as Flash Sentry *Kathleen Barr as Trixie Lulamoon *Michael Dobson as Bulk Biceps *Brian Drummond as Filthy Rich *Shannon Chan-Kent as Pinkie's singing voice *Kazumi Evans as Rarity's singing voice Publicity and branding Previews As part of the San Diego Comic-Con International "My Little Pony" panel on July 22, 2016, "The cast and creatives behind My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and My Little Pony Equestria Girls share details of the making of the popular animated series. Fans will also get a sneak peek into the rest of season 6, the new My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree movie coming this Fall, and more, followed by a Q&A." The film's first official trailer was revealed by Entertainment Weekly on July 22, 2016. The same trailer, as well as a shorter 30-second version, was uploaded to the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Official YouTube channel on August 1, 2016. The first sneak peek was published by the Equestria Girls YouTube channel on August 4, 2016, depicting the return of Midnight Sparkle. The second and third sneak peeks were published on August 5, 2016. The fourth sneak peek was published on August 8, 2016. The fifth sneak peek was published on August 9, 2016. Release Home media Legend of Everfree will be released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 1, 2016 in the United States and Canada. Announced bonus features include August 2016 audio commentary, a blooper reel, and sing-alongs. Promotion Books A book adaptation by Perdita Finn, titled My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: The Legend of Everfree, has been displayed at the 2016 New York Toy Fair and will be released on September 6, 2016. A 24-page storybook adaptation by Louise Alexander will be available on iTunes on October 4, 2016. Toys On February 12, 2016, at Hasbro's 2016 Toy Fair, some Legend of Everfree merchandise was revealed. Dolls unveiled were available in three styles — "Geometric Assortment", "Crystal Gala Assortment", and "Boho Assortment" — and are expected to be released in Fall 2016. New character Gloriosa Daisy was also revealed during the presentation. Quotes :Applejack: sighs We're gonna be out in the woods. When's she gonna need that? :Rarity: If we were going to the moon, I'd insist she'd pack an evening gown. One never knows, darling. :Midnight Sparkle: Midnight Sparkle's a part of you! I'll always be there waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind! I'll be back, Twilight! And this time, I won't stop 'til I have all the magic! :Twilight Sparkle: STOP! :Spike: Twilight, wake up! :Pinkie Pie: We can't stop, silly! We're not there yet! :Pinkie Pie: We are gonna have so much fun! We're gonna roast marshmallows and eat marshmallows and sleep on marshmallow pillows! :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, probably not gonna do that. :Pinkie Pie: Maybe you're not!. :Fluttershy: Isn't Camp Everfree just beautiful? Oh, I can't wait until we have our first nature walk. :Spike: I definitely wanna go on one of those. :Fluttershy: You wanna smell the adorable woodland creatures, too? :Spike: Yeah! Specifically squirrels! More specifically, so I can chase 'em! pants :Applejack: I'm just lookin' forward to roughin' it. I'm gonna make my own shelter, forage for food... :Rainbow Dash: Uh, you know they provide us with food in tents, right? :Applejack: Yep! Still gonna forage though. :Pinkie Pie: We fought three evil sirens who tried to hypnotize everybody with their singing, one ridiculously competitive rival school, and two demon friends! Sunset and Twilight Uh, heh heh, no offense. :Sunset Shimmer: None taken. Twilight You'll get used to it. :Gloriosa Daisy: Hi, everyone! Welcome to Camp Everfree! I'm Gloriosa Daisy, your camp director! Think of me as your friendly camp and nature guide. And this is my brother, Timber Spruce! :Timber Spruce: Think of me as that awesome guy... who should always be invited to fun things. :Bulk Biceps: Arts and crafts! My mom... needs new pot holders. :Rarity: Me! Oh, uh, a fashion show! Where I design the most fabulous camp looks inspired by today's hottest trends and have them modeled by my classmates in a gorgeous outdoor setting! :Gloriosa Daisy: A camp tradition! :Timber Spruce: We have literally never done that. :Fluttershy: The fresh air. The cool breeze. The birds that land on your finger. :Rainbow Dash: I think that only happens to you. :Gloriosa Daisy: Everyone gather by the fire pit to share s'mores and scary stories! :Pinkie Pie: S'MORES! :Rarity: What are we going to do? :Rainbow Dash What we always do! Save the day! :Fluttershy: Why do these kinds of things always happen to us? :Rainbow Dash: It's kinda what we do. Gallery See also *List of Equestria Girls characters *My Little Pony Equestria Girls Wiki References pl:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree pt:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A Lenda de Everfree Category:Equestria Girls Category:Featured articles